


Rhapsody on a Windy Night [Fanvid]

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [74]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: Fanvid of X & T.B. set to a clip of Rhapsody on a Windy Night by T.S. Elliot read by Morgan Freeman





	Rhapsody on a Windy Night [Fanvid]

[download or stream here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bkeshgojwt6gpx0/TB%20Poetry.mp4?dl=0)


End file.
